Sword Art Online: Civil War Part 1
by sieg2013
Summary: Kirito, Satoru mendengar bahwa akan ada perjanjian Superhuman Registration Act, di mana pahlawan maupun tokoh penjahat harus membuka topengnya. supaya masyarakat paham mana yang baik dan jahat. Tetapi, SRA terancam diterapkan karena Nitro kabur dari penjara


Heroes Chronicles Universe © 1#

Sword Art Online: Civil War Part 1

Tokoh:

· Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito)

· Yuuki Asuna (Asuna)

· Captain America (Steve Rodgers)

· Kirigaya Satoru (Satoru)

· Yuuki Kouichirou (Kouichirou)

· Iron Man (Tony Stark)

· Spiderman

· Black Widow

· Marvel Universe

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online) & Marvel Comic

Genre: Adventure, Drama

 **Warning: AT,** **EYD berantakan, Mistypo, kata/kalimat masih Baku/non baku, sedikit OOC**

Mungkin Kazuto berpikir, bahwa menjadi seorang pahlawan super sangat menyenangkan. Tidak hanya itu juga, bahkan mendapatkan popularitas, gadis cantik, kekayaan, dan lain-lain membuat dirinya merasa bangga dan sombong. Namun, lebih baik bersikap biasa daripada menjadi pahlawan.

Pasalnya, Kazuto dianggap ' _beater_ ' oleh para player di SAO. Tidak hanya itu, kehidupannya menyendiri, dan tidak akrab dengan adiknya (sebenarnya sepupu), Suguha. Oleh karena itu, dia bersikap berhati-hati, dan jaga jarak dengan player lain. Saat melawan Boss Level 1, Kazuto bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Asuna. Pada awalnya mereka berdua hanya ikut party semata, karena tidak punya pilihan lain. Namun, dia memperlakukan gadis itu dengan baik, dan menjalani kehidupan layaknya normal. Asuna merasa bersyukur bisa bersama pacarnya, Kazuto. Sama halnya dengannya, bahwa game maupun dunia realita itu harus menjalani kehidupan normal, apapun yang terjadi.

Kazuto sedang menonton TV pada pukul 08.39 pagi hari. Dia tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun, karena sekolahnya libur. Meskipun begitu, ada tugas yang menanti bagi Kazuto. Dia harus mengerjakan Mechatronics soal penyempurnaan visual dan suara yang didapat ketika berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Sangat membosankan, pikir Kazuto. Dia menguap, dan makan sereal sambil nonton TV. Ada hal yang mengusik dirinya. Yaitu berita mengenai Superhuman Registration Act.

Ada adegan, di mana para wartawan mencoba menerobos salah satu Professor yang terkenal dengan genetic dan mutan. Dia adalah Professor Tom Bahavoot. Beliau berpakaian jas lab warna putih, sepatu semrawut, dan rambutnya berantakan. Namun, gaya bicaranya enak didengar. Tidak seperti para politikus lainnya

"Permisa, kita membahas munculnya pahlawan-pahlawan super beserta dengan penjahatnya. Selain itu, banyak masyarakat, termasuk anak kecil mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat berbahaya atau menolong. Professor Tom, apa kabar?" Tanya wartawan.

"Baik. Maaf jika aku harus mengganggu. Tetapi, jangan lama-lama," kata Professor Tom Bahavoot.

"Baiklah. Anda menyatakan dukungan terhadap Superhuman Registration Act, padahal anda dianggap sebagai 'musuh' oleh Pemerintah, karena spesialis anda. Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa anda dukung rencana tersebut?" Tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Aku mendukungnya, karena ada hal yang mengusikku. Yaitu, genetika setiap masyarakat berbeda-beda, dan berpeluang menjadi seorang pahlawan, atau menjadi seorang penjahat. Dengan adanya Superhuman Registration Act, tindakan itu bisa diminimalisir, dan dimanfaatkan sebagai kekuatan Amerika Serikat." Kata Professor Tom Bahavoot.

Wartawan mengangguk mengerti perkataan sang Professor.

"Lalu, apakah Pemerintah Amerika ingin seorang warga diharuskan untuk membuka identitas kepada masyarakat Amerika yang tercinta?" Tanya Wartawan.

"Saya tidak tahu. Tetapi, jika itu benar, aku bisa mengidentifikasinya dengan mudah, tanpa harus berjibaku dengan kekerasan. Ibaratnya, kita tahu jenis pisau, tanpa dibuka sarungnya." Kata Professor Tom Bahavoot, "Aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi, para wartawan".

Wartawan menyetop rekaman pembicaraan, dan berkata, "Permisa, seperti yang kita tahu. Dia adalah satu pendukung adanya Perjanjian itu bersamaan dengan para politikus. Semoga dengan adanya Superhuman Registration Act, masyarakat yang memiliki kekuatan bisa bergabung dengan Pemerintah. Dan bersama-sama, kita memulai untuk menciptakan kedamaian di muka bumi, termasuk negeri kita tercinta, Amerika Serikat. Saya—"

Kazuto mematikan saluran TV, dan makan serealnya. Sebenarnya, dia kesal dengan pemerintah Amerika, karena Superhuman Registration Act justru merugikan banyak pihak, termasuk username palsu. Memang, isinya hanya ditujukan untuk masyarakat yang memiliki kekuatan. Tetapi, dia memiliki pandangan yang berbeda. Pada mulanya, masyarakat akan tergiur dengan seorang pahlawan, dan membasmi kejahatan. Namun, hanya menjadi seorang pahlawan saja tidak cukup. Butuh keberanian, dan kerja keras untuk diakui oleh seluruh dunia. Sama halnya dengan Kazuto, di mana dia pernah dianggap pahlawan oleh sebagian besar para player. Setelah itu, VRMMO menjadi game yang tidak berbahaya semenjak Seed diterapkan. Aplikasi itu diberi oleh Kayaba Akihiko untuk menggunakan saat dirinya sudah tiada. Dan benar saja, banyak VRMMO yang bermunculan.

Saat itulah, ada suara bunyi telpon, dan itu adalah Asuna, pacarnya.

"Halo, asuna." Kata Kazuto tersenyum.

"Hi, Kirito-kun. Hari ini, kau ada acara atau tidak?" Tanya Asuna.

"Hmmm…tidak ada sich. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Moo…kau lupa dengan janji itu iya?" Asuna cemberut.

Kazuto berpikir sejenak, apa yang lupa soal janji bersama dengan Asuna. Ternyata, dia baru ingat, kalau jalan-jalan ke Disneyland. Bahkan, Kazuto sudah membeli dua tiket untuknya dan Asuna. Memang, kebiasaan Kazuto adalah lupa dengan hal-hal sepele, termasuk kencan sekalipun.

"Gomen, aku lupa Asuna." Kazuto minta maaf.

"Ya udah. Aku tunggu satu jam lagi. Sepertinya, aku masih harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." Kata Asuna berbicara pelan.

"Begitu iya? Baiklah. Satu jam lagi di stasiun. Sampai jumpa, Asuna." Kata Kazuto tersenyum, dan mematikan telponnya.

Setelah ditelpon oleh Asuna, langsung makan sereal dengan cepat, dan bergegas untuk mengganti pakaian. Kemudian, dia berkata, " _Ittekimasu_ ". Kazuto menaruh kunci pintu, di atas pintu supaya tidak ada pencuri dan hanya Suguha yang tahu. Mumpung, adiknya sedang keluar membeli makanan untuk makan malam.

"Disneyland, aku datang!" kata Kazuto tersenyum.

~o0o~

Captain America sedang sparring dengan The Falcon, rekannya sekaligus rekrutan baru The Avengers. Anggotanya menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Thor kembali ke Asgard, Hulk menyendiri di suatu tempat, Hawkeye berlibur bersama keluarga, Iron Man menjalani bisnis bersama asisten sekaligus pacarnya, Pepper. Praktis, hanya Captain America, Black Widow, War Machine, The Vision, Falcon, dan Scarlet Witch. Apalagi, Quicksilver meninggal ketika melindungi Hawkeye dan seorang anak kecil. Karena itulah, Scarlet Witch marah kepada Ultron saat itu.

Captain America meninju Falcon, tetapi berhasil dihindari, dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Captain America menangkis serangan tersebut. Dia berlari mengejar Falcon yang masih terbang. Meski begitu, ada War Machine yang datang membantu. Dia menembak Falcon dengan gatling gun, dan misile berbentuk mini. Falcon terkejut, dan terus menghindari serangan War Machine. Scarlet Witch melindungi Falcon dengan kekuatan magisnya warna merah. Captain America langsung menyerang Scarlet Witch. Namun, Falcon lagi-lagi menyerang sambil terbang. Serangan tersebut membuat Captain America dan War Machine jadi tidak berhasil.

"Hey, Cap. Bagaimana kita hajar mereka? Falcon selalu terbang, sementara Scarlet Witch—"

"Aku paham, Rhodes. Kau serang Scarlet Witch, dan aku menyerang Falcon. Gadis itu bagus, tetapi dia butuh keseimbangan antara fisik dan jiwanya. Bisa dibilang—" Captain America belum meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kesempatan emas. Let's go!" semangat War Machine membara.

Mau tak mau, Captain America mengikuti semangat War Machine. Falcon terkejut, dan berkata, "Scarlet Witch, serang War Machine. Gunakan psikismu!"

Mata Scarlet Witch berwarna merah, dan menembak magis ke Captain America, dan memukulnya. Namun, Perisainya sangat kuat. Captain America langsung memukul Scarlet Witch, tetapi ditangkis sambil memanipulasi pikirannya. Memang, perisai dengan makhluk hidup berbeda. Perisai milik Captain America terbuat dari Vibranium, yang mampu memantulkan serangan, dan energynya sangat dahsyat.

Setelah Captain America dimanipulasi oleh Scarlet Witch, langsung bergegas ke War Machine. Namun, dia mendapatkan serangan kejutan, yaitu serangan laser di dahinya oleh The Vision.

"Wow! Itu curang!" gerutu Scarlet Witch.

"Itu tidak curang. Aku hanya melontarkan beam dari tubuhku. Hanya itu," kata Vision dan menyerang Scarlet Witch beserta Falcon.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh The Vision memang benar. Kekuatan bisa menjadi beban atau tanggung jawab bagi pemiliknya. Falcon memutar kendali sayap, dan menembak The Vision dengan pistol. Namun, serangan tersebut tidaklah mempan. Di pihak lain, Captain America menyerang Scarlet Witch dengan teknik judo. Saat itulah, Black Widow menangkis serangannya.

"Haanya itukah, Steve? Kau tidak seperti dirimu," Black Widow mengejek.

Nah, itu baru mengejek kemampuanku, _kata Captain America_. Saking kesalnya, dia memukul berkali-kali, baik dari arah sikut, hingga telapak tangan. Sementara Black Widow, terus menangkisnya, dan menjegal kaki kirinya. Captain America hampir terjatuh, jika kaki kanannya menekuk dan membantingnya. Black Widow kaget, dan menyalto kaki kanannya, hingga Captain America mundur beberapa langkah. Pertarungan mereka sangat seimbang, bahkan sama-sama menggunakan martial arts. Bedanya, Black Widow adalah agen S.H.I.E.L.D sekaligus memahami dokumen rahasianya, sementara Captain America adalah prajurit yang disegani oleh masyarakat di Amerika Serikat. Meskipun tidak menyukai Nick Fury maupun Black Widow karena sikap tertutup, tetapi mereka sama-sama petarung.

"Lumayan untuk petarung amatiran sepertimu," ejek Black Widow.

"Kau juga lumayan untuk wanita," Captain America mencemooh.

Mereka langsung saling serang satu sama lain. Dimulai serangan tangan, hingga kaki. Bahkan, Captain America maupun Black Widow sama-sama melakukan teknik bantingan Judo. Meskipun begitu, mereka sama-sama tidak mau ngalah.

Sementara itu, War Machine menggunakan booster untuk mengejak Falcon. Walaupun begitu, dia terus menembak dengan gatling gun. Hal itu membuat Falcon terus-terusan menghindar. Pastinya, dia memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan War Machine. Jika tidak, sayapnya akan dihancurkan tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Itu kerugian baginya.

"Menyerahlah! Aku gak ingin menembak sayap kesayanganmu," cibir War Machine.

"Kau mengejekku? Kita lihat saja nanti, mesin perang!" cemooh Falcon.

"Kau bilang Mesin Perang? Aku War Machine, bukan mesing perang," kesal War Machine menembak Falcon hingga, merobohkan beberapa pohon.

Falcon sengaja bikin War Machine kesal, karena bisa menghindar dari serangan udara, sekaligus menangkapnya dengan bebas. Apalagi, dirinya dan War Machine berada di luar latihan. Sehingga, memudahkan untuk memanuver dan menangkapnya dari arah atas.

Di sisi lain, The Vision terbang, dan menendang Scarlet Witch. Dia memperkirakan, gadis ini pandai memanipulasi pikiran. Namun, Scarlet Witch tidak mau dianggap anak bawang. Dia menepuk kedua telapak tangan, dan menekan tangan ke arah dengan keras. Sontak, tanahnya berubah menjadi merah, dan aliran energy menyerap ke tanah. The Vision sangat terkesan dengan tindakan berani Scarlet Witch. Namun, dia berkata, "Menarik, tetapi kekuatanmu masih jauh lebih lemah dariku,"

"Tunggu sebelum kau lihat ini," nyengir Scarlet Witch.

The Vision bingung maksudnya, tetapi tanah yang telah tercampur dengan energy langsung menyembur ke wajahnya sekaligus kaget dengan serangan secara tiba-tiba. Scarlet Witch berlari, dan mengambil bendera yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Aku dapat bendera! Falcon, aku berhasil!" seru Scarlet Witch via radio kepada Falcon maupun Black Widow.

"Yahoooo! Sekarang, giliranku untuk mengambil bendera di War Machine," kata Falcon.

War Machine kaget, dan langsung mulai serius menyerang. Dia meningkatkan kecepatan boosternya secepat kilat, dan terbang ke atas. Falcon tidak mengerti apa yang diperbuat oleh War Machine. Sebuah titik muncul telah bersinar. Itu adalahWar Machine. Dia langsung mengambil bendera di pinggangnya tanpa harus melukai sayap milik Falcon.

"Aku menang! Aku menang! Aku menang!" ejek War Machine berpose model binaraga, yaitu memperlihatkan kedua otot di lengannya.

Falcon murung, dan kesal terhadap War Machine. Tetapi yang pasti, pertandingan apapun pastinya ada drama kekalahan ataupun kemenangan. Namun bagi Falcon sendiri, itu kekalahan paling aneh sekaligus memalukan. Semestinya, dia bisa meningkatkan booster di sayap. Bukan mengupgrade kekuatan sayap. Suatu kesalahan yang membuat dirinya malu.

Pertarungan penentuan antara Captain America dan Black Widow. Mereka berdua saling sikut-sikutan, dan tidak mau mengalah. Captain America menyalto Black Widow, sambil melempar perisai kepadanya. Namun, wanita itu menghindar menekuk badan bersamaan melakukan sliding. Lalu, Black Widow menggunting kedua kaki Captain America, hingga terjatuh. Saat itulah, dia mengambil bendera yang dipegang oleh Captain America. Beberapa saat kemudian, perisainya kembali, membuat Black Widow berlari cepat dan melakukan salto dari dinding. Muncul sebuah ide untuk mengalahkan Black Widow, Captain America mengepalkan kedua tangan, dan mengenai leher Black Widow yang lengah. Setelah wanita itu pingsan, Captain America mengambil benderanya.

"Sayang sekali, Natasha. Kamilah pemenangnya," kata Captain America tersenyum.

Pemenangnya adalah Captain America, War Machine, dan The Vision. Sementara Black Widow, Falcon dan Scarlet Witch kalah. Mereka berenam sedang sparring yang bernama lomba tangkap bendera, di mana pihak musuh harus merebut bendera dari pihak lainnya. Jika berhasil menangkap dua atau tiga bendera, maka mereka atau dialah pemenangnya. Sementara yang kalah harus menerima dengan lapang dada. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka, The Avengers. Yang kalah harus mentraktir pihak menang. Maklum, mereka sudah memesan makanan mewah di sebuah restoran bintang 5.

"Kita kalah," gerutu Scarlet Witch.

"Maaf. Mau gi mana lagi? Memang aku melakukan kesalahan manuver," kata Falcon garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kau harus traktir kami, iya, Wilson." Kata Captain America tertawa.

"Kalau saja aku pintar mengupgrade sayapku, tentu aku akan menghajarmu," nyengir Falcon.

Sementara Black Widow mengikat sepatu sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa dirinya kalah oleh Captain America. Tiba-tiba, muncul Nick Fury yang berada di dekat pintu. Pakaiannya serba hitam, berkulit hitam, serta mata kiri dipasang eyepatch. Dia adalah Director S.H.I. , organisasi pemerintah yang bersifat rahasia.

"Kalian bersenang-senang, rupanya?" Tanya Nick Fury.

"Hi, Nick. Aku kira kau sedang sibuk mengurus anak buahmu yang baru," kata Falcon.

"Sudah selesai. _Btw_ , Natasha, apa kau sudah menyiapkan keperluan untuk misi selanjutnya?" Tanya Nick Fury.

Black Widow mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kali ini, kita ke Jepang." Kata Nick Fury.

"Tunggu, kami semua ke Jepang? Terlalu mendadak, nich," keluh Falcon.

"Aku paham. Tetapi, ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan," kata Nick Fury.

"Jangan bilang kalau Tony—" Captain America dan lainnya paham maksud dari ucapan Nick Fury.

"Iya. Mengenai Superhuman Registration Act,"

~o0o~

Satoru, dan Kouichirou sedang mengamati dari atap. Mereka berada di Disneyland, Jepang pada pukul 09.54. Satoru mengenakan seragam yang terlihat seperti militer. Namun, jas tebal warna hitam keemasan, memiliki hoodie atau penutup kepala, bersenjata pedang silver, dan ada belati di belakang pinggangnya. Selain itu, ada Hidden Blade dan Quicker Rope atau tali pengikat. Sementara Kouichirou mengenakan jaket blazer warna merah keputihan, sepatu boot hitam (sama halnya dengan Satoru), dan membawa pedang katakana yang berbeda. Dia mengoleksi banyak pedang di rumahnya. Namun, pedang yang disukai adalah Pedang Kuzuryu. Pedang ini panjangnya mencapai 50 cm, sangat tajam, dan masih terlihat mulus tanpa goresan sama sekali. meski begitu, pedang ini pernah dipakai saat melawan Hyperion sebelum dikalahkan oleh Klein dan Jason.

"Apa ada tanda-tanda dari musuh?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Bodoh! Orang itu pintar, tetapi dia hanya terlalu mengandalkan kekuatan. Apalagi, sangat berbahaya jika kita mendekatinya." Kata Satoru.

"Begitu ya? Aku ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga," keluh Kouichirou.

"Kau ini haus kekuatan, ya? Mentang-mentang punya kecepatan tinggi, bukan berarti harus digunakan seenaknya. Ada kalanya, kita harus memikirkan sebuah strategi." Kata Satoru menjelaskan.

Semenjak Kouichirou dikalahkan oleh Hyperion, hawanya menjadi agresif dalam membunuh. Dia telah berusaha mengontrol emosi sekaligus hawa nafsu untuk membunuh. Namun tetap saja, tidak tahan. Akhirnya, Kouichirou minum obat depresi dan terus berlatih. Selain itu, dia sering membaca buku tentang motivasi, fantasi ataupun buku bacaan supaya rasa haus darah akan berkurang secara perlahan-lahan.

"Begini saja, kau teruskan bacamu, aku yang awasi," saran Satoru, "Kalau ada yang mencurigakan, aku akan memberitahumu,"

Kouichirou setuju dengan usulan Satoru. Dia memutuskan membaca buku yang berjudul Tom Sawyer. Dengan santainya, membaca buku sambil makan cemilan.

"Oi! Jangan makan di sini," dengus Satoru.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" kata Kouichirou polos.

"Masalahnya, aku juga pingin kalau kau makan dengan santainya." Kata Satoru.

"Gitu toh. Hanya saja, aku merasa bau nitro muncul di sekitar ini," kata Kouichirou polos.

Saat itulah, Satoru menyadari, ada sesuatu yang aneh di tempat itu. Kemudian, dia turun dari atap, dan berkata, "Kouichirou, sepertinya Nitro telah muncul di Disenyland,"

"Huh? Serius?! Kenapa hanya baunya saja yang terasa?" kaget Koucihirou.

Satoru merapikan perlengkapan senjatanya, dan berbisik, "Itu karena dia memasang bom sekaligus bunuh diri."

~o0o~

Kazuto menunggu di stasiun, tempat janjian dengan Asuna. Memang, menunggu kereta bukanlah menyenangkan. Meskipun begitu, dia lebih baik bersikap biasa saja, daripada harus mengeluh. Pakaian Kazuto sangatlah sederhana, mengenakan kaos hitam, jaket hitam, dan celana jeans warna hitam. Terlihat jelas, bahwa dia lebih memilih warna hitam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta api telah datang. Barangkali, Asuna naik kereta menuju Disneyland. Pintu telah terbuka, dan banyak sekali orang turun dari kereta. Setelah orang-orang turun semua, Asuna turun, dan tesenyum kepada Kazuto. Pakaiannya sama seperti SAO, di mana mengenakan baju putih krem, dan rok berwarna merah. Baik Kazuto maupun Asuna tidak mengenakan senjata sama sekali.

"Yo, Asuna. Kau terlambat," senyum lebar Kazuto.

" _Gomen_ , Kirito-kun. Keretanya lagi bermasalah. Kau belum lihat pengumuman, bukan?" kata Asuna resah.

Kazuto menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Habisnya, jaringan listrik mati selama beberapa menit. Untungnya, gak ada masalah, Kirito-kun. _Gomenasai ne_ ," Asuna meminta maaf.

"Gak apa-apa. Ayo, acaranya belum dimulai," kata Kazuto menggandeng tangan Asuna.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua kencan ke Disneyland. Ketika Tangan Asuna dipegang, terasa sekali kehangatan dalam tubuh Kazuto. Dia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa pacarnya bisa sehangat ini? Pikiran tersebut segera ditepis, karena mereka telah sampai di Disneyland.

"Sudah sampai! Nah, Kirito-kun, kita bersenang-senang," senyum Asuna merasa gembira.

Kazuto bingung mau jawab apa. Akhirnya, dia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja ajakan Asuna. Disneyland memang tempat yang bagus untuk kencan, apalagi bersenang-senang. Tidak hanya itu, tempatnya sangat bagus, bersih, dan megah. Pendiri Disneyland sendiri itu pendiri Disney itu sendiri, Walt Disney. Meski begitu, beliau hanya fokus animasi atau kartun ketimbang wahana bermain. Tempatnya sangat megah, dan selalu digandrungi oleh anak-anak maupun para gadis. Bahkan, keluarga pun juga menyukainya.

Mereka membawa tiket, dan memberikan kepada Penjaga tiket.

"Tunggu!" ujar suara wanita lantang.

Suara itu, ternyata adalah Suguha dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka adalah Rika, Keiko, Ryoutarou, dan Andrew.

"Oi! Kenapa kalian berada di sini?! Sugu, apa maksudmu?!" dengus Kazuto.

" _Onii-chan_ , jangan kira hanya kau dan Asuna-san saja yang ikut bersenang-senang. Kami juga ingin diajak ke sini donk," nyengir Suguha.

Lalu, muncul Shino sambil membawa minuman yang cukup banyak berkata, "Benar kata Suguha-san. Kami ingin bersenang-senang di sini, di Disneyland."

Akhirnya, Kazuto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Menyerah.

"Baiklah. Ayo ikut," gerutu Kazuto.

"Asyik!" teriak mereka semua.

Asuna yang melihat Kazuto dan yang lainnya terheran-heran. Tujuannya ingin kencan berdua, tetapi disambut oleh teman-temannya, termasuk Suguha. Bisa dikatakan, kencan berdua batal.

~o0o~

Tony Stark sedang terburu-buru dari mobil, dan menghadiri sebuah meeting yang lokasinya di New York, Amerika Serikat. Tempatnya berada di gedung S.H.I.E.L.D bersama Maria Hill. Memang, Nick Fury ikut bersama dengan Avengers yang baru dibentuk. Tetapi yang jelas, tujuannya ke sini bukan untuk menyapa semata, tetapi juga menanyakan soal SRA atau Superhuman Registration Act. Tony dan Maria disambut oleh beberapa agen S.H.I.E.L.D, dan Phil Coulson.

" _Good Morning_ , Phil. Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya Tony jabat tangan dengan Phil Coulson.

"Entahlah. Gak ada kata libur bagiku, Tony. _How about your date, Mr. Tony_?" Tanya Phil.

"Do not ask me. Seru seperti biasanya," kata Tony tersenyum.

Ketika memasuk lift, beberapa wartawan menanyakan secara langsung mengenai SRA. Ada yang berkata, "Apakah anda mendukung SRA demi kepentingan dunia?", "Mr. Tony, rumor mengatakan bahwa anda mempersiapkan amandemen untuk mengajukan diri mennjadi direktur S.H.I.E.L.D, apakah anda siap bersaing dengan para politikus?"

Pertanyaan terakhir itulah yang terus mengusik Tony. Dia menghela napas sambil berkata, "Tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengetahui sebenarnya tentang SRA itu sendiri. Jika anda berkenan, permisi,"

Hanya itu jawaban oleh Tony Stark, pahlawan superhero Iron Man. Kemudian, dia menaiki lift ke lantai bawah, Ground Zero.

"Sepertinya, kau memiliki kesulitan dalam wawancara," kata Maria Hill.

"Gak juga. Kebetulan, aku sedang gak mood untuk wawancara," kata Tony sambil berbisik, "Jangan lupa kencan kita jam 5 sore, Ok?"

"Tony, kau melupakan Pepper," kata Maria mengedipkan mata.

Kedipan Maria membuat Tony mati kutu. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, muncul Professor Tom Bahavoot yang menyambutnya. Dia berjabat tangan dengan Tony.

"Apa kabar, Mr. Tony?" kata Professor Bahavoot tersenyum.

"Baik. Sepertinya, cukup ramai sidang mengenai SRA?" kata Tony penasaran.

" _Aye,_ " kata Professor Tom Bahavoot sembari melirik rapat yang baru saja mulai, "Mari, Mr. Tony. Saya akan menyambut kedatangan anda bersama para politikus,"

Tony merapikan dasi yang berantakan, dan dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Para politikus telah hadir, termasuk aktivis, Senator, maupun Menteri Pertahanan Amerika Serikat. Masing-masing mereka menyiapkan dokumen dan membahas mengenai rancangan SRA. Rapat ini bersifat rahasia, dan dijaga ketat oleh para bodyguard.

"Baiklah. Kita langsung saja mulai acaranya," kata moderator, "Superhuman Registration Act adalah sebuah perjanjian atau undang-undang mengenai pahlawan super. Banyak masyarakat mengira, bahwa orang yang memiliki kekuatan super maupun orang jenius, bisa bergabung dengan pemerintah untuk menciptakan kedamaian. Benar begitu, saudara-saudara?

Para hadirin mengangguk setuju dengan moderator.

"Tetapi, ada tujuan tersembunyi di balik SRA. Tujuan yang sebenarnya adalah—" tiba-tiba, salah seorang politisi mengangkat tangan duluan.

Dengan tenang, politikus merapikan pakaiannya. Tindakan tersebut, merupakan sikap yang kurang sopan. Maria hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala, dan menghela napas. Para hadirin hanya termangu dengan tindakan arogan politisi tersebut. Dia berambut botak, mengenakan setelan jas warna biru, hidung mancung, mata hitam dan memakai kacamata. Namanya Jensen. Tony sendiri hanya memperhatikan sambil menguap.

"Begini, tuan-tuan. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengutarakan alasan di balik SRA. Boleh, bapak moderator?" kata Jensen minta ijin.

Moderator mempersilahkan Jensen untuk berbicara duluan.

"Kalian paham, bahwa SRA dibentuk karena aku ingin masyarakat tahu mana orang yang baik, dan orang yang jahat. Selain itu, manusia berkekuatan super bias dijadikan senjata utama militer kita. Aku tunjukkan kepada kalian semua," kata kata Jensen.

Para hadirin mengamati gambar tersebut dengan seksama. Sama halnya dengan Maria yang berada di samping Tony. Malahan, dia asik mengutak atik J.A.R.V.I.S

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Nitro kabur dari penjara. Kebanyakan, para penjahat menutupi identitas untuk menghancurkan atau membalas dendam kepada seseorang, ataupun semua orang. Aku hanya mengetahui, bahwa dia sekarang berada di Jepang." Jensen menjelaskan.

"Tunggu sebentar, anda bilang penjahat bernama Nitro ke Jepang? Lalu, apa hubungannya dia dengan topic pembicaraan kita?" Tanya Tony kaget.

Jensen membuka hologram baru, dan mengecek kebenaran di buku.

"Jika penjahat tidak membuka identitas, masyarakat semakin menderita, dan tragedinya adalah di Connecticut, yang berjumlah 638 orang telah meninggal dunia. Oleh karena itu, aku membuat undang-undang atau perjanjian SRA demi kepentingan Negara kita, dan seluruh dunia. Biar mereka tahu, bahwa merekalah yang bertanggung jawab soal kematian atau pembunuhan secara kecil dan besar. Tidak hanya penjahat, tetapi juga Pahlawan super." Kata Jensen.

Semua orang yang datang saling memandang satu sama lain, dan berbisik. Mereka tidak percaya, bahwa Jensen melakukan sesuatu hal yang gila.

"Aku paham, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa semua para penjahat maupun pahlawan super harus membuka identitasnya. Hanya saja, kalau kita biarkan itu terjadi, masyarakat tidak akan mengerti, siapa yang menyelamatkan, dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab. Masyarakat hanya peduli pada diri mereka sendiri, tanpa pedulikan siapa yang ditolong." Kata Jensen bernada tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kita tidak sah kan saja SRA? Gagasan ini cukup penting untuk diterapkan," kata salah seorang politikus.

"Sebenarnya … aku bisa membantu penjelasan Jensen … silakan, Maria," kata Tony mengedipkan mata kepada Maria

Maria berdiri dan membuka iPad. Kemudian, dia mendownload dan membuka file yang diberi oleh Jensen.

"Tidak semudah itu. Kami butuh dukungan masyarakat, tanpa campur tangan adanya para politikus. Kasus itu juga melanda di Negara bagian, seperti Colorado. Dimana masih ditemukan jejak ledakan yang dibuat oleh Nitro." Maria menjelaskan dan menunjukkan videonya.

Langsung para hadirin pada shock atau kaget mendengarnya. Jensen dan para politikus terperanjat melihat ledakan berskala besar. Bahkan di situ tertulis warga yang tewas sebanyak ribuan orang.

"Kau gila! Tanpa kami, kalian berdua tidak bisa apa-apa!" geram salah seorang politikus.

"Aku setuju dengannya! Kalau begitu, kami akan menolak SRA secara terang-terangan!" geram politikus lainnya.

Jelas saja para politikus naik pitam jika SRA tanpa campur tangan oleh siapapun. Termasuk, Pemerintah Amerika Serikat itu sendiri.

"Seperti inikah rapat mengenai SRA? Kayaknya membosankan," gerutu Tony.

"Tony!"

"Aku paham kau kesal! Aku paham," kata Tony mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Akhirnya, dia berdiri dan berkata, "Teman-teman, kita kedatangan tamu. Benar begitu, bukan?"

Saat itulah, pintu terbuka dan munculah Professor X dan Mr. Fantastic.

Professor X sedang tersenyum mengamati para hadirin. Sama halnya dengan Mr. Fantastic. Tony menekan tombol loudspeaker supaya semua orang bisa mendengarnya.

"Halo, para hadirin," kata Professor X, "Aku Professor X. bisa dikatakan, kami bertanggung jawab soal Superhuman Registration Act."

~o0o~

Ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Kazuto maupun Asuna. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa kencan berdua, tetap saja bersama teman-teman terasa _happy_ tanpa banyak pikiran. Wahana bermain di Disneyland sangat beragam. Yaitu roller coaster, komidi putar, rumah hantu, aquarium animasi, kastil Disney, dan lain-lain. Selain itu, suasana dan kondisi di sana benar-benar takjub. Bayangkan, para pengunjung dimanjakan oleh senyuman dan keramahan oleh para tokoh Disney dari tahun 40an sampai sekarang. Sama halnya dengan Kazuto dan kawan-kawan. Mereka disapa oleh Mickey.

"Kirito-kun, ayo foto dengan Mickey," senyum Asuna.

"Asuna-san gak adil! _Oni-chan,_ foto kami berdua donk," ujar Suguha berpose.

"Kirito, aku ikut juga!" seru Rika dan berpose.

"Aku juga ikut, Rika-san," Keiko tidak mau kalah dengan Asuna maupun Rika.

"Tunggu!" kata Ryoutarou bersemangat.

"Kalian ini membuatku malu!" gerutu Shino.

"Tenang semuanya, kalian pasti dapat kok." Kata Kazuto tersenyum.

Mickey Mouse selalu melambaikan tangan kepada para pengunjung, termasuk Asuna dan kawan-kawan. Sementara Kazuto hanya bisa memotret mereka semua. Menyebalkan sich, gerutu Kazuto dalam hati.

"Baiklah! Satu…dua…ti—" tiba-tiba, muncul Satoru dan Kouichirou sambil menggunakan sebuah tongkat.

Sebuah ledakan yang besar telah terjadi di Disneyland. Kesenangan berubah menjadi kesedihan dan kesengsaraan. Bahkan, suara terdengar jelas, daripada ledakan. Kemudian, bunyinya semakin memusingkan otak sekaligus berbahaya bagi masyarakat, karena frekuensi ledakannya sangat besar.

Kondisi Disneyland jauh memprihatinkan. Wahana bermain ambruk, rata dengan tanah, banyak orang yang tewas karena ledakan, dan beberapa anggota tubuh yang berceceran di mana-mana.

"SIAL!" teriak Satoru.

Sama halnya dengan Kouichirou. Ekspresinya shock dan kaget, bahwa penjahat kelas teri bisa menjadi buronan Internasional.

"Mustahil…kau…mestinya sudah dikalahkan oleh Spiderman!" Kouichirou seakan tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

Seorang pria mengenakan suit warna merah celana biru, mengenakan topeng, dan tubuhnya dialiri bom nitrogen. Kemudian, dia mengontrol kemampuannya sambil tersenyum licik kepada Satoru dan Kouichirou.

Ternyata benar. Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas ledakan di Disneyland adalah Nitro.

~o0o~

Satoru dan Kouichirou mengintip dari kamar mandi ke pria mencurigakan. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, dan ditutupi hoodie. Di kakinya, ada sebuah energy warna merah bercahaya. Ada sesuatu lain yang mencurigakan, yaitu terlihat seperti pahlawan super.

"Pahlawan super? Ataukah?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Maksudmu?" Satoru bingung.

"Lihat, dia mengenakan pakaian yang tidak mencolok, tetapi energy yang dihasilkan…" kalimat itu tidak diteruskan oleh Kouichirou.

Satoru tidak paham mengapa ada orang mencurigakan ke Disneyland, tetapi rasanya dia pernah melihat sebelumnya. Baik di TV maupun di radio. Apa jangan-jangan—

"Kouichirou, tadi kau bilang energy, kan? Energy apa yang barusan kau lihat?" Tanya Satoru.

Kouichirou berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya, energy warna merah bercahaya. Hanya itu," kata Kouichirou.

Sontak, Satoru shock, dan berlari dari atap. Dia langsung yakin kalau orang mencurigakan adalah pria yang dijuluki Nitro. Satoru berlari, dan berusaha bersikap tenang di belakang Nitro.

"Permisi pak," Satoru memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Reaksi Nitro hanya diam, dan mengangguk. Kemudian, Satoru berjalan cepat, disertai Kouichirou.

"Oi, kenapa kau ini?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Dia…Nitro," Satoru berbisik.

Kouichirou kaget, dan menghunus pedangnye kepada Nitro. Namun, dicegah oleh Satoru. Dia harus bersikap hati-hati, dan mengevakuasi penduduk. Satoru menengok kanan-kiri. Kouichirou sendiri sedang mengontrol emosinya. Reaksinya berubah menjadi serius.

"Tunggu! Kita harus hati-hati dengannya. Ada baiknya kalau kita evakuasi segera." Kata Satoru dan Kouichirou meninggalkan Nitro sendirian.

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk mengevakuasi. Kebetulan, ada Kazuto, dan kawan-kawan. Mereka semua sedang menikmati liburan di Disneyland. Ketika mereka ke sana, tiba-tiba Nitro membuka semua pakaiannya, dan mengeluarkan energy yang dahsyat. Dia berteriak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga terguncang getarannya. Para pengunjung semuanya lari terbirit-birit. Tetapi semuanya terlambat. Nitro menepuk tangannya, hingga wahana bermain Disneyland hancur semuanya. Untungnya, Satoru dan Kouichirou membawa perisai energy yang sangat besar, dan melindungi dari semua energy berbahaya. Perisai itu terbuat dari energy murni yang terbentuk dari beberapa molekul, hingga menjadi sebuah kemurnian energy. Satoru maupun Kouichirou tidak tahu namanya, karena energinya dibuat saat menciptakan sebuah perisai.

Para pengunjung terkejut, ada dua orang yang berusaha melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Terlihat jelas bahwa, reaksi wajah ketakutan. Takut akan mati. Takut ditinggal keluarga, dan lain-lain. Sementara itu, Kazuto, Asuna, dan kawan-kawan menutup mata perlahan-lahan. Mereka yakin, bahwa inilah saatnya untuk mati. Lebih baik mati bersama daripada mati salah satu, pikir Kazuto putus asa.

Namun, harapan mereka tidak terwujud. Sebuah energy tiba-tiba melindungi dari ledakan. Asuna menyentuh energy aneh itu, dan menengok sekitar. Untungnya, sebagian para pengunjung masih hidup. Kazuto kaget, bahwa yang menyelamatkan dari terror menakutkan adalah Satoru dan Kouichirou.

" _Nii…Nii-san_ ," kaget Kazuto.

"Kouichirou _nii-san_ ," sama kagetnya reaksinya Asuna.

Disenyland bukanlah tempat menyenangkan, tetapi tempat neraka bagi Nitro. Dia telah menghancurkan taman bermain setelah menghancurkan Connecticut, Amerika Serikat.

Kondisi Disneyland jauh memprihatinkan. Wahana bermain ambruk, rata dengan tanah, banyak orang yang tewas karena ledakan, dan beberapa anggota tubuh yang berceceran di mana-mana.

"SIAL!" teriak Satoru.

Sama halnya dengan Kouichirou. Ekspresinya shock dan kaget, bahwa penjahat kelas teri bisa menjadi buronan Internasional.

"Mustahil…kau…mestinya sudah dikalahkan oleh Spiderman!" Kouichirou seakan tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

Seorang pria mengenakan suit warna merah celana biru, mengenakan topeng, dan tubuhnya dialiri bom nitrogen. Kemudian, dia mengontrol kemampuannya sambil tersenyum licik kepada Satoru dan Kouichirou.

"Ayo Kouichirou! Bunuh dia!" geram Satoru.

Kouichirou langsung menyerang Nitro dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan menebasnya. Namun, ditangkis mudah oleh Nitro.

"Hanya itukah kemampuanmu, bocah pengganggu?!" Nitro mengeluarkan energy ledakan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Satoru langsung membantunya, dan membelah ledakan jadi beberapa bagian. Kecepatan tangannya sangat hebat, dan kemampuan handling sword benar-benar kuat. Ternyata, dia terus berlatih hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Otot Satoru terlihat kekar. Itu hasil training di Gym, pikir Kouichirou.

Tangkisan Satoru dimulai dari samping kanan-kiri, hingga melakukan combo sebanyak 11 kali. Kemudian, dia menendang dengan kedua kaki, sambil memegang ujung pedang miliknya. Gerakan Nitro terhempas hingga beberapa langkah, dan Kouichirou langsung menebas pria itu. Namun, dilindungi oleh ledakan.

Mereka berdua sangat kuat, pikir Nitro. Tetapi, kemampuan supernya tidak terlihat. Maka, sia-sia saja membunuhnya. Dia menepuk kedua tangan, dan langsung menyebar ledakan tersebut kepada para pengunjung, termasuk adiknya Kazuto.

Satoru tidak punya pilihan, dia menutup kelopak matanya, dan tiba-tiba matanya berubah menjadi biru keabu-abuan. Pupilnya ada tulisan poltergeist, gambar bintang disertai titik warna hitam. Mata itu adalah Assassin Eye. Kemampuan ini bisa memperlambat gerakan musuh. Kemudian, dia mendorong semua orang untuk lari dan evakuasi dari Disneyland. Secara tidak sadar, mereka langsung lari begitu saja. Satoru menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan menghantam tanah hingga retak.

Semuanya kembali normal, dan Nitro tidak melihat adanya para pengunjung yang tewas. Saat itulah, kesempatan emas Kouichirou untuk mengalahkannya. Dia menebas Nitro, dan menancapkan ke jantungnya. Nitro batuk berdarah, dan menggunakan energy yang tersisa berada di tangan kanannya. Dia ingin menghancurkan Kouichirou, atau bisa dikatakan mati bersama di Neraka. Satoru melihatnya, dan melemparkan bilah pisau ke kepala Nitro, hingga terjatuh di tanah.

Melihat Nitro telah tewas, ekspresi Kouichirou kaget sekaligus lega telah diselamatkan oleh Satoru. Napasnya tidak beraturan, dan duduk sejenak. Sama halnya dengan Kouichirou. Meski begitu, tidak ada kemenangan dalam diri mereka. Baik Kouichirou maupun Satoru melihat Disneyland sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Meski sudah menyelamatkan sebagian orang, bukan berarti bisa meraih kemenangan. Terkadang, tindakan mereka harus dibayar mahal dengan tindakan Nitro yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Berapa orang yang telah meninggal dunia, kapten?" Tanya Satoru kepada kapten via radio.

"645 orang telah tewas, dan yang selamat sekitar 451 orang. termasuk kalian berdua," nada kapten berubah sedih.

649 apaan, pikir Satoru. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena korban jiwa lebih banyak daripada korban selamat. Penderitaan, putus asa oleh ulah tidak tanggung jawab. Kouichirou malah terpuruk. Dia diselamatkan, hampir dibunuh, dan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang.

Kazuto dan Asuna melihat dari jarak jauh. Mereka patut berterima kasih sudah menyelamatkannya, tetapi tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kalau saja, mereka berdua memakai jam tangan yang dibuat oleh Satoru, pastinya bisa mengalahkan Nitro.

"Kirito-kun, apa sebaiknya kita—" tiba-tiba, Kazuto mengamit tangan kanan Asuna untuk membiarkan mereka berdua tenang sejenak.

"Gak perlu, Asuna. Lebih baik biarkan saja mereka tenang. Kita ke ambulans segera." Ujar Kazuto meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Asuna mengangguk setuju, dan memutuskan ke ambulans untuk perawatan.

Sementara itu, Satoru menatap langit sambil berurai air mata. Kouichirou melihatnya dengan malu, dan memberikan sapu tangan kepadanya.

"Kau menangis, iya?" kata Kouichirou.

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya mengantuk, itu saja," gerutu Satoru.

"Tetap saja kau tidak pandai berbohong. Buktinya itu," ledek Kouichirou hingga hati Satoru terhibur.

Satoru mau tidak mau harus tersenyum kelakuan Kouichirou. Dia bersyukur, punya sahabat sekaligus teman yang bisa dipercaya. Namun, tindakan apa selanjutnya setelah membunuh Nitro?

"Kalau saja, Tony Stark melihat ini, pastinya dia marah dan harus mempercepat SRA segera," gerutu Kouichirou.

Kata-kata dari Kouichirou membuat Satoru punya ide cemerlang. Kemudian, dia bangkit, dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa kau, Satoru?" Kouichirou bingung.

"Sepertinya, kita ke Amerika segera." Ujar Satoru.

"Amerika?! Ngapain kita ke sana?! kau ini…jangan-jangan kau mau—" kata Kouichirou barusan ternyata cepat dipahami oleh Satoru.

"Yap," Satoru mantap dengan keputusannya, "Kita temui Tony, dan bergabung dengan pihaknya."

~o0o~

Rapat inilah yang membuat Tony menjadi bosan seumur hidup. Bayangkan saja, dia berjam-jam menunggu debat sengit antar politikus. Seandainya pun keluar, tatapan Maria seperti singa yang sedang mengaum. Jelas, Tony tidak bisa berkutik untuk saat ini. Hingga akhirnya, Tony mulai tidak tahan, dan berdiri duluan.

"Iya, Tony?" Tanya sang moderator.

"Ijinkan aku berbicara kepada mereka semua …sekaligus mereka berdiri," kata Tony garuk-garuk kepala.

"Silakan Mr. Tony," kata moderator mempersilahkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu sesuatu," kata Tony tersenyum. Lalu, dia mempersilahkan para hadirin untuk berdiri.

Para hadirin yang berprofesi sebagai Politikus tiba-tiba ditembak kepalanya, hingga tewas. Tony terkejut, dan menengok ke kaca.

"Siapa yang barusan menembak?!" kata Tony.

"Professor X, apa sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Maria.

"Entahlah. Aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya, tetapi dihambat oleh seseorang." Kata Professor X

" _Great_. Kita kedatangan tamu tidak diundang," ujar Tony.

"Tony, lihat itu," ujar Maria Hill, dan meneropong ke arah asal tembakan tersebut.

Ternyata, itu adalah salah satu sniper yang disuruh oleh H.Y.D.R.A. Pakaiannya hitam, bersenjata sniper, mengenakan helm dan kacamata pelindung. Selain itu, Maria melihat dia sedang terburu-buru untuk membereskan, dan kabur.

"Maria, kau jaga di situ, aku akan kejar," kata Tony melompat dari gedung.

"Mau ke mana kau, Tony?" Tanya Mr. Fantastic.

Belum selesai perkataanya, Tony langsung terjun bebas. Dia menggunakan gelang sensor, dan sebuah iron suit warna merah menghampirinya. Kemudian, Tony berubah menjadi Iron Man, dan melesat cepat menuju ke lokasi. Itu bukan rencananya yang sebenarnya. Dia ingin membisikkan sesuatu kepada para politikus, yaitu membuat superhero suit yang dibuat olehnya. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. H.Y.D.R.A telah menembaknya duluan.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, di mana penembak itu?" Tanya Iron Man.

"100 meter dari ketinggian anda, _sir_ ," suara J.A.R.V.I.S

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai bersenang-senang," kata Iron Man.

Iron Man langsung melaju, dan mencari lokasinya. Dia yakin, bahwa sniper telah bersembunyi. Lalu, menggunakan sensor mata untuk menembus semua gedung sekaligus melihat masyarakat yang mencurigakan. Jika itu benar, Iron Man akan memburunya.

"Apa tidak ada tanda-tanda dari penembak itu, J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tanya Iron Man.

"Belum ada, sir…itu di sebelah kiri anda, sir. Orang yang menenteng tas, dan tekanan darahnya meningkat." Kata J.A.R.V.I.S

"Baik. Ayo kita selesaikan." Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Iron Man bergerak dengan melesat.

Kalau saja Iron Man menggunakan Hulk Buster, pasti warga Amerika bakal mengira itu adalah pesawat alien yang menginvasi dunia. Namun, dia tidak menggunakannya. J.A.R.V.I.S menggunakan scanner tekanan darah, dan berhasil menemukan. Anehnya, dia terlanjur tewas terlebih dahulu.

"Mustahil…J.A.R.V.I.S, kau bisa melacak siapa pembunuh lainnya?" Tanya Iron Man.

"Data saya menunjukkan bahwa penembak lain sudah membunuhnya beberapa menit yang lalu." J.A.R.V.I.S menjelaskan

Iron Man turun ke bawah, dan memeriksa denyut nadi penembak tersebut. Ternyata, dia sudah meninggal, persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Sir, ada orang di balik dinding itu." Kata J.A.R.V.I.S melaporkan.

Iron Man waspada, dan siap melontarkan beam kepada orang tersebut. Namun, dia adalah The Punisher. Baju yang berlogo tengkorak putih, membawa semua perlengkapan senjata, dan terlihat serius.

"Halo, Tony. Sepertinya, aku butuh bantuanmu mengenai SRA." Kata The Punisher

~o0o~

Kazuto mencoba menghubungi Yui via Smartphone. Dia yakin, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres kejadian tersebut. Lalu, mengapa Satoru dan Kouichirou membunuh pria yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian para warga yang tewas di sana? Apa jangan-jangan, hal itu menyangkut Superhuman Registration Act? Kazuto tidak yakin.

"Kirito-kun, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya Asuna.

"Asuna, Hal ini mengusikku. Tetapi, berjanjilah bahwa hanya kau yang tahu," kata Kazuto bernada serius.

Asuna mengangguk setuju. Kazuto langsung membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tersembunyi. Lokasinya cukup dekat, tetapi kondisinya sempit, dan banyak yang mengira tempat itu kosong. Banyak bebatuan, dindingnya pun menggunakan batu bata. Kazuto yakin, kalau kejadian tersebut berkaitan dengan perjanjian Superhuman Registration Act.

"Sebenarnya…ada hal yang mengusikku mengenai Superhuman Registration Act." Kata Kazuto

"Tunggu, Kirito-kun! Mengapa kau berpikir hal demikian?" Tanya Asuna.

"Karena…aku tidak setuju soal SRA. Itu sama saja aku membongkar identitasku kepada dunia," kata Kazuto mengamit tangan Asuna, "Kalau saja tidak ada SRA, aku yakin dunia akan kembali normal."

Asuna melihat wajah Kazuto penuh kekhawatiran. Bukan kali ini saja Kazuto khawatir sesuatu, tetapi juga masa lalunya. Bayangkan, SAO adalah dunia game virtual yang aman, berubah menjadi game kematian. Bahkan, para player berjuang selama dua tahun untuk bebas dari game tersebut. Pahlawannya adalah Kazuto dengan username Kirito, dan dipublikasikan di Jepang. Seandainya SRA merembet ke dunia virtual, para penjahat akan mengincarnya. Tidak hanya dirinya, tetapi juga orang yang dia sayangi dan cintai, Asuna. Bahkan, Yui pun juga bakal jadi target hack oleh para penjahat sekaligus.

"Aku juga tidak setuju, Kirito-kun. Meskipun aku menggunakan username asli, sepertinya aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada orang lain, termasuk diri kita sendiri." Murung Asuna.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku," kata seorang pria di belakang mereka.

Dia adalah Captain America beserta Tim Avengers yang baru (kecuali War Machine karena ada kepentingan di New York. Sementara Nick Fury harus mengurus organisasi rahasia pemerintah, S.H.I.E.L.D). Mereka adalah Black Widow, Falcon, The Vision, Scarlet Witch.

"Kita akan ke Amerika, New York untuk menemui Tony. Lalu, aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku tahu tentang SRA,"

~o0o~

Satoru dan Kouichirou berangkat ke Amerika dengan perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Untuk sampai ke sana, mereka berdua harus transit dulu ke Eropa. Kemudian, dilanjutkan ke New York. Butuh 8-9 jam sampai di sana. Belum lagi mengalami Jet Lag dan perbedaan waktu.

"Kau pasti Kirigaya Satoru, kan?" Tanya seorang pria berkacamata, berjubah coklat tersenyum.

"Kau…siapa?" Tanya Satoru.

"Maafkan aku. Aku Peter Parker, Jurnalis. Aku ke New York untuk bertemu menemui seseorang," kata Peter tersenyum.

"Namaku Kirigaya Satoru. Panggil aku Satoru. Ini Yuuki Kouichirou," kata Satoru berjabat tangan kepada Peter.

"Seseorang? Bukannya itu adalah Tony Stark? Itu yang maksud, bukan?" kata Kouichirou.

Peter terkejut mendengar perkataan kouichirou. Dia mengira pria itu hanya asal tebak nama saja.

"Mengapa kau berpikir demikian?" Tanya Peter mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Gak apa-apa. Kedengarannya seperti orang sehabis diwawancarai, bung," gerutu Kouichirou.

Gawat, cara bicaraku seperti polisi, pikir Peter. Lalu, dia mencatat hal-hal yang cukup penting untuk diingat. Satoru memandang Peter heran.

"Kau kenapa, Peter? Apa kau mabuk?" Tanya Satoru.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Peter berhenti menulis dan menikmati langit di jendela.

"Superhuman Registration Act. Kau akan menanyakan kepada Tony Stark … soal itu?" tebak Satoru.

Dia … bagaimana Satoru bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang aku tulis, pikir Satoru dalam hati. Apa jangan-jangan memiliki kemampuan telepati? Seperti yang dilakukan Professor X? Peter merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedua orang ini.

" _Gomen_. Aku tadi mengintip apa yang kau tulis. Jadi, maafkan aku atas kelancangannya," ujar Satoru membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak masalah, Satoru. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mendukung SRA atau tidak?" Tanya Peter.

"Tentu saja," mantap Satoru, "Selama masyarakat butuh pertolongan, kita akan segera muncul dan sesegera mungkin untuk menolongnya. Apalagi … aku gagal menyelamatkan sebagian warga di Disneyland,"

Suasananya berubah menjadi suram. Peter memandang Satoru dan Kouichirou mengerti, bahwa seorang pahlawan membutuhkan pengorbanan.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ke sana … sekaligus mau ngaku kepada dunia," kata Peter tersenyum kecut.

"Apa maksudmu, Peter?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Aku … adalah Spiderman," katanya berbisik.

~o0o~

Captain America menyukai anak kecil, termasuk orang yang bercita-cita setinggi langit. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih saja seorang prajurit. Hidupnya tidak tentu. Semenjak Peggy Carter meninggal, dia memilih untuk menyendiri dan berlatih. Falcon pernah mengajak Captain America untuk minum bersama, namun ditolak. Alasannya sibuk. Rekan lainnya, seperti Black Widow, Scarlet Witch melihat matanya dengan hampa. Barangkali itulah resiko yang didapat setelah dihidupkan kembali. Terasa banyak sekali perubahan di sekitarnya. Termasuk Negara Jepang sekaligus.

"Anoo…kalian siapa? Dan apa maunya kalian ke sini?" Tanya Asuna.

"Kami adalah Avengers. Tujuan kami ke sini untuk melakukan diplomasi di New York untuk menyampaikan aspirasi kami, mengenai Superhuman Registration Act." Ujar Captain America.

"Lalu, mengapa kalian tidak ke sana saja sendiri?" Tanya Kazuto.

Reaksi Black Widow menjadi suram, "Tidak semudah itu. SRA itu dibuat berdasarkan kepentingan politik. Lagipula, kita tidak punya bukti untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu. Bahkan, Tony sendiri tidak tertarik dengan hal itu."

"Tony bilang begitu kepadamu, Natasha?" Tanya Captain America.

Black Widow mengangguk yakin. Tony memang jenius, kaya, flamboyant, dan mudah menggaet wanita. Namun dia tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau politik.

"Aneh sekali, Steve. Kalau memang Tony tidak tertarik … apa jangan-jangan memberi kita kesempatan untuk …" Falcon tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Wilson. Tony sudah mencelakai keluargaku. Aku tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi!" geram Scarlet Witch.

Captain America menepuk pundak Scarlet Witch sambil berkata, "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku akan melakukan cara damai dan diplomasi sesama pahlawan. Wilson, aku minta kau handle The Avengers untuk jaga-jaga seandainya Tony macam-macam dengan kita. Scarlet Witch, coba bujuk teman-temanmu yang mempunyai kekuatan super. Natasha, cari informasi lebih banyak mengenai SRA dan siapa saja yang datang ke sana. Vision … jaga Wanda, oke? Dia butuh perlindungan. Asuna, dan Kazuto, ikuti aku."

Sontak, The Avengers kaget dengan perintah secara tiba-tiba, terkecuali Natasha dan Vision. Mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Whoa, whoa whoa … tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku untuk menjadi leader, Steve. Itu keputusan secara tiba-tiba." Ujar Falcon.

"Benar kata Falcon. Kalau kau pergi ke sana, dan Tony menyiapkan jebakan, bagaimana? Siapa yang jadi leadernya kalau tidak kau, Captain?" kata Scarlet Witch membenarkan perkataan Falcon.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti baik-baik saja. Kalau ada orang yang mau mencelakanku, maka aku tidak segan-segan mengalahkannya!" kata Captain America mantap.

Scarlet Witch maupun Falcon mendesah berat. Sekali Captain America membuat keputusan, maka tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sementara Asuna dan Kazuto saling pandang dengan sedikit bingung, dan gelisah. Mungkin mereka berdua baru mengenal politik di Negara lain, termasuk Amerika Serikat. Suara sirene terdengar, dan semakin keras bunyinya.

"Kalau begitu, kami ikut ke sana. aku ingin mengetahui tentang SRA, apapun resikonya." kata Kazuto mantap.

"Aku juga ikut dengan Kirito-kun. Kalau dia ikut, aku juga!" kata Asuna mantap.

Captain America tersenyum tipis, dan paham dengan resikonya.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kalau begitu. Kita kunjungi kawan lama,"

~o0o~

"Pakaianku sudah rapi, Maria?" Tanya Tony.

Maria Hill hanya mengamati pakaian Tony berjas merah, baju putih, berdasi polkadot warna putih, dan celana putih. Selain itu, dia mengenakan kacamata coklat berbentuk lingkaran besar. Terlihat seperti orang Hawaii yang berjemur pada pagi atau siang hari.

"Sudah. Kita menunggu Peter Parker, bukan?" Tanya Maria mengamati jam tangannya pukul 10.45.

"Yap. Tetapi, cukup lama, rupanya?" keluh Tony duduk di kursi.

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya…**

"Tunggu sebentar… kau tahu siapa yang menembak, Frank?" Tanya Iron Man.

"Ya. Dia adalah suruhan Jigsaw, yang mengenakan seragam H.Y.D.R.A." kata The Punisher.

"Tidak heran. Kau sangat mengenalinya. Bandingkan dengan Trevor, mandarin palsu. Aku sampai tidak tahan bau ketiak yang berkeringat," gerutu Iron Man.

"Kau mengejekku, Tony?" kata The Punisher mengerutkan kening.

Iron Man menggeleng-geleng cepat supaya tidak marah.

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan aku. SRA harus disetujui Tony. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan para politikus menguasaimu." Saran The Punisher.

"Aku paham. Dan aku sedang melakukannya. Bahkan, seluruh dunia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Iron Man." Kata Iron Man sedikit menyombongkan diri.

The Punisher memang tidak punya keluarga lagi. Istrinya meninggal, kedua anaknya pun ikut korban. Yang membuatnya murka adalah pembunuhnya bernama Jigsaw. Bahkan, musuhnya secara terang-terangan untuk memburu Frank Castle, nama asli The Punisher.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga berhasil … Tony," kata The Punisher meninggalkan Iron Man menuju kegelapan.

 **Beberapa jam setelahnya …**

Baik Tony Stark maupun Maria Hill sedang menunggu pesawat dari Tokyo menuju bandara John F. Kennedy, New York. Kondisinya lebih canggih dan lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Dulu, bandaranya hanya diperuntukkan orang kaya atau para eksekutif. Sekarang, semua orang bisa menaikinya.

Para bodyguard menjaga Tony dan Maria jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesawat telah tiba, dan para penumpang telah sampai di Bandara John F. Kennedy. Muncullah Peter Parker bersama dua orang, Satoru dan Kouichirou. Tony memandang mereka berdua asing. Beda halnya dengan Maria. Dia mencari tahu asal usul Satoru dan Kouichirou.

"Kau pasti Tony? Aku Peter Parker, wartawan yang paling terkenal di New York, New Daily." Kata Peter mencoba akrab dengan Tony.

"Si kacamata kuda itu? Sudah lama sekali … siapa kedua temanmu itu?" Tanya Tony.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Satoru dan ini Kouichirou, sahabatku. Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu," kata Satoru berjabat tangan dengan Tony.

"Tentu saja, Satoru. Security … tolong periksa kedua pria—" tiba-tiba, mata Satoru berubah menjadi Assassin Eyes.

Para bodyguard tidak bisa bergerak. Keringat dingin, dan wajah pucat. Gambaran itulah yang tepat ketika terkena efek Assassin Eyes.

"Menarik … sepertinya, aku butuh bantuanmu soal SRA. Aku tidak pintar dalam politik," kata Tony.

"Tony! Bukannya kau sudah mengeluarkan segala cara untuk mematenkan SRA, bukan?" keluh Maria.

"Aku paham. Hanya saja, aku memandang Satoru … berbeda." Ujar Tony.

Maria memperhatikan penampilan Satoru dan Kouichirou. Meski mereka terlihat normal, tetapi ada keunikan dalam diri masing-masing. Peter merasakan hal yang sama saat di pesawat. Baru kali ini mendapati seorang pria dengan kemampuan analisa tingkat tinggi, dan hawa nafsu untuk membunuh.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kita ke tempat yang sudah disiapkan?" kata Maria.

"Yap. Selain itu, kita bakal menyambut Steve Rodgers dari Jepang." Ujar Tony bernada cepat.

"Tunggu sebentar. Tempat apa?" Tanya Peter.

"Sepertinya kau harus paham. Tempat itu … di peternakan pribadiku."

 **To be Continued into Part 2**

 **P.S: Sorry agak geje awalnya. Dan juga, aku minta maaf kalau ceritanya agak membingungkan. Begini, part 1 hanya menceritakan awal mula SRA. Meski sedikit, tetapi aku akan jelaskan semuanya di part 2, sampai perang pada part 3. Awalnya hanya part 2 saja. Namun, karena suatu hal, akhirnya memutuskan sampai part terakhir, yaitu 3.**

 **Berikut ini list-list tokoh yang kemungkinan terjadi keterlibatan Superhuman Registration Act:**

· Captain America

· Iron Man

· Kirigaya Kazuto

· Yuuki Asuna

· Kirigaya Satoru

· Yuuki Kouichirou

 **Sementara list-list tokoh yang memihak salah satu kubu adalah sebagai berikut (bersifat sementara:**

· Black Widow (Captain America's Army)

· Scarlet Witch (Captain America's Army)

· The Vision (Captain America's Army)

· Falcon (Captain America's Army)

· War Machine (Iron Man's Army)

 **Itu saja, dan Arrigatou ^_^**


End file.
